Words Written
by skullyandbones
Summary: WORDS WRITTEN IN THE HEART, A PAST THAT SCARRED, A LOVE THAT FORMED, A FRIENDSHIP DEFINDED,SHIN WOO AND JEREMY ROMANCE.  Yaoi pairring  T for now REVEIWS ARE WELCOMED. :
1. Chapter 1

**__****__**

**Disclaimer****: I do not nor will i ever own You're Beautiful. **

**Well Hope you enjoy and ****Reviews**** are more then WELCOMED **

**(^_^)**

* * *

"Shin..." Jeremy screamed almost horsed, it was so powerful it woke Shin Woo up, it was in his dream, a dream he would leave silent, what kept him dreaming that scream. The scream that was like a girl in a classic horror film, a hint of what was a going on was left silent, still in the dark. His voice trailed in Shin Woo's ear. Shin Woo, had been losing sleep or all the sleep he could get in the past week since he began dreaming of Jeremy's scream.

They were the only two members of the band remaining in that house, since the double wedding of Go Mi Nyu to Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nam to Yu Hee-Yi. Jeremy hadn't liked the idea, of two single guys living in that house alone. Shin Woo could really care less. The last few months; Jeremy was secretly, or in his own way secretly looking at an apartment to move into. Shin Woo had known for a month, and wasn't going to stop Jeremy. The dreams are his subconscious, Shin Woo had stuck in his head, they could mean anything, he didn't want to think that the dreams where trying to get him to stop Jeremy from moving out.

Shin Woo staggered down the stairs, in his boxers, no shirt. A fangirl, seeing this just yelled OMG! ITS SHIN WOO AND HE IS SHIRTLESS. Shin Woo plops down on the couch and turns on the TV, to find out what is happening this morning in the world of media bliss, and useless propaganda. The Kpop world is focusing on the shocking discovery that a pregnancy test was found at the most popular celebrity meeting place. Shin Woo, was sick of the media's constant annoys of the celebrity banter, yes so what their ideas are in media, but should it be just what they do, they are rich people too. Shin Woo went flipping through the TV channels; it quickly got boring with nothing impressing on. He went to the computer, Jeremy had left it on, Shin Woo hated when he did that, Shin Woo couldn't even remember the number of times he had told Jeremy not to do that. A story was opened up, Shin Woo began to read.  
_By the Blondpopstar22_  
_He was asleep in my arms tonight, he was so beautiful, I never felt like the uke I know I am with him, he woke up to look at me and kiss me, he was ravings, and gripping my chin and I brushed against his brown hair, curling my fingers in them. He toppled me and we lay in the bed making out, he was breath taking. He stopped wrestling with me and he kissed my neck, way down._

Shin Woo stopped the reading, he had a feeling Blondpopstar22 was his best friend who was a sleep upstairs. Shin Woo wanted to close out of the story but it was just so strange. Why Jeremy would be writing about a Yaoi relationship. Shin Woo looked at the Reviews and he was shocked 45 Reviews on the story. Shin Woo opened them and read the first few.

_**Fangirlnotstalker18 wrote**_  
_- Dang, loving the Yaoi, I wonder what Jeremy and Shin Woo of the best band in the world ANJELL would have to say, If I was them it would be two thumbs up way high. (And the chibi girl did jump in the air)_

_**Breakdownkpop1993 wrote**_  
_- 2 very simple words for this story and that is loved it, write more, and keep Yaoi coming (laugh out loud)_

Shin Woo smiled Jeremy had a talent at it, thought they where Yaoi stories but what did the first girl have to mention them both, was the story about him and Jeremy and if it was he would have to have a talk with his friend. At that moment Jeremy was walking out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist, ANOTHER FANGIRL GIGGLED AND THEN STOPPED STUPIDLY TO ASK "WHAT WITH THE LESS AMOUNTS OF CLOTHES, AND ANOTHER FANGIRL INTERUPES WITH WHO CARES AS SHE DROOLS.

Hoped you like it so far… loved the , Skullyandbones sending Yaoi love for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy looked like he didn't know what Shin Woo was talking about, and he avoided eye contact. "Jeremy..." Shin Woo said smoothly. He was acting like he was turning on the charm to get Jeremy to tell him. "Why did you write that story" he said giving a gentle smile and looking Jeremy in the eye. Shin Woo lend to Jeremy to await the answer.  
"I wrote it because..." Jeremy said looking up at Shin Woo, he was nervous, he couldn't tell Shin Woo about his dreams, they were not appropriate for him to be telling his best friend. He just said the next thing that came to his mind. "Because it what just came to my head". Jeremy said busting up from the chair; Shin Woo had almost tied him to. Shin Woo pulled back, though it was a good answer, possibility it was the right answer, but he somehow felt that was not the whole truth, or at least that what he wanted to believe.  
"Ah..." Shin Woo said standing up and patting his friend on the shoulder. "Okay then you can go, but could you rename the character" he said in side not really wanting him to change the name of the character.  
"Or maybe I will remember to close out of the site next time" Jeremy mumbled to himself as he watched Shin Woo walk away. The interrogation made him remember the dreams, the touch, the sound, and the beating of the heart in his head as he slept, he had been losing sleep, and writing them out had been the only way he had been trying to get salvation. The Fangirls on the websites hadn't figured out that it was Jeremy who had been writing the story, which was getting more fans by the minute. He was also looking for a place to live; he couldn't let Shin Woo find out about that, he was doing it because it might, just might make the dreams stop if he wasn't in the same house as Shin Woo. The next tour after the end of the honeymoons would be Jeremy's last day in the band. He planned it out; he would announce it after everyone's return.  
Jeremy walked into the kitchen, he looked to the calendar on the wall, today was a Saturday, but it felt like a Monday. He looked at the counter; Shin Woo was eating and omelet, while reading silently from a book. His friend was lonely, and they had been fools three years ago, but they hadn't moved on even though they tried. Mi Nyu had left a mark on their hearts, and then she broke it when she had lied, and ended up with Tae Kyung, Jeremy got past it but still felt the pain, he knew Shin Woo put on the act to bring them together, but he was still aching for her. He smiled and took out a bowl, reaching in to the refrigerator; he noticed they were out of milk. "Shin Woo, we don't have any milk" His friend turned to him and smiled.  
"I'll go to the store later and buy some" he said acting if he didn't really care. It wasn't the same going to the store without the whole gang there to go, they would have fun. Jeremy would have to go with Shin Woo.  
They arrived at the market and went to the milk, Jeremy looked around the store it was more dramatic now the feeling like they had lost a friend. Jeremy needs it to hurry up and end. He wanted the wait the honeymoon to be over, so he could have his friends all together, and the silence, awkwardness between him and Shin Woo would just go away. He pasted around, and bumped in to Shin Woo of all people. "Sorry... Shin Woo" Jeremy said looking at him; he noticed no milk in his friend's hand. "Where is the...milk" Shin Woo looked down at his empty hands.  
"They are all too expensive" Shin Woo said dropping his gaze to his hands. He walked in front of Jeremy to leave, Jeremy followed Shin Woo back to the car, and they pulled off to leave. Jeremy looked at Shin Woo who kept his hands firmly on the wheel. Jeremy sighed and looked ahead. He wondered what would happen to his friend if he were to leave. Shin Woo would regret him, even the possibly that Shin Woo would hate him. The house would be with lovers and Shin Woo would be alone, but for the time being beside the whole it being just them two, he wasn't going to put up with the lovers and the potential of in the future there being babies. Jeremy wouldn't be able to handle that, he barely handle the news that Mi Nyu was a girl and that she loved Tae Kyung. Shin Woo pulled the car over and got out. Jeremy looked out the window; they were at a gas station.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin Woo told Jeremy to wait out in the car. Jeremy didn't complain and went along with Shin Woo's barking order. Jeremy watched as Shin Woo went into the store. He wondered why Shin Woo didn't want him going in.

Shin Woo walked around the little store, a small area, he noticed a woman, with spiked hair, and piercing at the counter, she looked as if she thought he would steal. "Shin Woo….?" A tall stocky man said in a low, deep English voice. Shin Woo groaned and smiled and gave the man a hug. He knew this man, he saw him from outside that's why he told Jeremy to stay out in the car. This man had secrets on Shin Woo, which would hurt and destroy everything.  
"Hans" Shin Woo said in English, he did however think if he had brought Jeremy in here, would Jeremy understand English.  
"How is things for that little band you are in" the man said speaking fluent and proper English. Shin Woo wanted so badly to roll his eyes or push this man.  
"Things are great, we are famous here in Korea, and in Japan, and some other places" Shin Woo said in perfect English and being snarl. Shin Woo hated this man.  
"Great….so what are you doing in a place like this" Hans said looking around the small store.  
"Buying milk" Shin Woo said being truthful about that. He looked out side and saw his car, and thought of Jeremy, and he then said with out thought. "For my boyfriend". FANGIRL PAUSES THE SCENE "DID YOU HEAR THAT, DID HE, WHY DID HE, WHAT, HUH, I AM CONFUSED". SHE RESUMES PLAY AND WALKS AWAY SCRATCHING HER HEAD.  
"Your boyfriend?" Hans said feeling a little down. "I didn't think you would date another guy" Hans said leaning in to Shin Woo's space.  
" Yeah he is in the band with me, its magical, and for your information Hans you were not that good" Shin Woo smiled and went to the milk area, grabbed a gallon of milk walking past Hans once more, and paid for the milk and left. Hans was stunned and watched as Shin Woo gracefully left.

A few minutes earlier as Shin Woo was talking to Hans Jeremy were being a snoop around Shin Woo's car. He opens the glove box, and a condom box fell out on to Jeremy's lap. Jeremy smirked and thought I guess I am not the only one with secrets. To be true Jeremy always thought Shin Woo was a virgin, back when they where younger, he would go away and come back off, but straighten up after a month back with Jeremy and Tae Kyung. He actually remembered the day when Shin Woo stopped leaving; he was silent, off and wasn't taking to anyone for 4 months. Jeremy missed the early days, when they where more fun to be around, there were no drama, no media, just friends. He noticed the condom box was old; it was from 4 or 5 years earlier, back from those days. Jeremy noticed what looked like a photo peering from the box. He took it out and he gasped.  
It was a picture of them three, Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Tae Kyung as teenagers, back when Jeremy's hair was brown, and he was baby faced. Jeremy smiled and looked up as Shin Woo entered the car not looking at him. "Here is the milk" Shin Woo said handing the bag to Jeremy. Jeremy took it and Shin Woo then noticed the glove box was open. He looked to Jeremy who had a condom box and a photo in his hands.  
"Shin…" Jeremy said He lunged to Shin Woo in a hug, "I can't believe you kept this picture of us" Jeremy forgot about the condom box, which was still in his hands, and he would refused to let the hug go.  
Shin Woo wanted to break Jeremy off him, but that moment Shin Woo felt something he hadn't felt for years. It was warmth, not from the hug, but in his heart, it was like the good old days flooding his head, when he was a boy, barely a man, and high voiced, with his two best friends. At that moment Jeremy remembered the first yaoi entailed dream he had, it was him and Shin Woo hugging and Jeremy reached up from the hug and kissed Shin Woo. Jeremy thought, maybe this is how they find their connection to love was it together, was Jeremy supposed to end up with Shin Woo. Jeremy looked up from his thought at Shin Woo, he was handsome, and sweet, he was build like a model. Jeremy instantly looked at Shin Woo's lips; beautiful Jeremy thought as he reached up and then kissed Shin Woo on the lips. FANGIRLS ALL OVER, RUNNING AMUCK "OMG, OMG, OMG…..HE JUST KISSED HIM OMG.

**Chapter 3 is finished, and chapter 4 will be posted as soon as I can, but I will possibly not be able to get on for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shin Woo pushed Jeremy off him, and turned quickly, not even looking to his friend. Jeremy sifted back to the window, on the passenger side. Jeremy was dazed and downright confused, he didn't comprehend his friend's actions, let alone the anger fueled drive that landed them back home. Shin Woo darted out of the car, leaving behind the milk and Jeremy. Shin Woo busted in to the house leaving the slam that snapped Jeremy back in to reality. Jeremy noticed he was in the driveway, sweating, a gallon of milk was in the driver's seat, and Shin Woo was nowhere in sight. Jeremy opened the door, and staggered, with milk in hand, in to the house. He gently placed the milk on the kitchen counter and ascended the stairs up to his room. He noticed that Shin Woo's room was locked, the silence was scary.

Jeremy knocked as if he was drunk or in a drunken slander. " Shin Woo, are you in there" Jeremy said putting his head to Shin Woo's door. There was a long willed silence, no endowed answer.

"Jeremy, go away" Shin Woo said on the other side, hitting his head on the other side, he wasn't going to do this to Jeremy. He wasn't going to do, what he did to Hans, and Edward.

_Flashback _

It was 10 years ago, Shin Woo was young, carefree, and bubbling with energy. Hans and Edward were two American brother's who happened to not speak a butt load of languages, along which wasn't Korean. They were in South Korea for something; Shin Woo didn't even remember what that was. Hans and Edward had been introduced to ANgell because that had something to do with the reason they where there in Korea. Shin Woo was instantly swept in, the two brothers had become his friends, and then they got to close, they left. Shin Woo became depressed and headed to America to find them. He was swept into lies with them. A fight that split the two brothers's up and then caused Shin Woo to become depressive and weak, he hadn't thought about them, and hadn't been with a guy since then.

_back to reality_

_"Shin_ Woo, open the door" Jeremy whined seeing the outline of Shin Woo in the Plexiglas door.

" Jeremy, just go, do not ever look back, move out like you wanted to, stop lying to yourself" Shin Woo said stepping away from the door, he saw the outline of Jeremy walk away. He sighed and plopped down on his bed. Jeremy who had looked at the figure fade from the door, and hearing those words it perked something inside him, how did Shin Woo know, how did he find out, about the wanting to move out. Jeremy went to his room and self consciously began to pack. He looked down with his clothes in his hand. He tossed them down on to his floor.

" NO, I HAVE HAD IT!" Jeremy shouted, he marched out of his room and started banging on Shin Woo's door. Shin Woo looked up from his bed.

" I told you to go away" Shin Woo said looked at the ceiling, he tried to ignore the pounding then. Jeremy busted in, heaving, and panting. Shin Woo was surprised, Jeremy had busted threw the door, it was actually fun, Shin Woo thought to himself. Jeremy stood his ground in Shin Woo room, Shin Woo tried to push Jeremy away but Jeremy wouldn't budge.

" Shin Woo, listen to me, I have had it" Jeremy stated, crossed armed looking at Shin Woo, who was now seating up on his bed, with his hands anchoring him up. " you are not a man, I realize this, you don't fight for anything, I know, I kissed you, big deal, we need each other, I can't stand it, I like you, maybe even love you, and I hate you pushing me around all the dang time" Shin Woo smiled, did he hear Jeremy say love you. That made him want to blush like a Japanese school girl. FANGIRLS BUST OUT IN AWES AND THEN LAUGHTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin Woo tackled Jeremy, he didn't even think. Jeremy was a cute kid, he kept his youth, yet Shin Woo had lost his. He kissed Jeremy on the lips firm, and huffed. As he propped himself up, he sat up on Jeremy's waist line. Jeremy was dazed again; he hadn't processed any of what had just happen. "Are you serious" Shin Woo said tracing his finger down, this blond man's jaw line.  
"About What?" Jeremy said blushing into Shin Woo's hand.  
"About us, you kissed me isn't a little thing, I like you too, and those stories" Shin Woo said running his fingers threw the blond man's hair. "Let's make them real" He said reaching down to kiss Jeremy, when he heard Jeremy clear his throat.

"But if this leads to sex, I don't want it to be just about the sex, I want to be treated like a real girlfriend" Jeremy said noting that even he knew in a uke/seme relationship, he was the uke.

"Okay, you'll be my girlfriend" Shin Woo stated as he started kissing his uke's neck. He was lost in love, maybe a little lust. Jeremy giggled, and gripped the bottom of Shin Woo's shirt and pulled it up. Shin Woo pulled back the kiss and let his uke pull up off him. Jeremy for the first time said to himself that is a nice chest, ah. Shin Woo had his hands under his uke's shirt and rubbing his uke's chest. Then when Shin Woo's ear was in Jeremy's view, he couldn't help himself and bite in. Shin Woo yelped, it surprised him, and he liked it. "You're getting it now" Shin Woo said pulling up his uke's shirt and biting into Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy screamed but Shin Woo liked it, a lot actually. FANGIRLS ARE DROOLING, AND THEN THINKING NO FARE.

* * *

Jeremy was blushing when woke up this morning, the first time in months; he didn't have a bad dream. He felt someone was next to him in bed. He looked over, Shin Woo was asleep still. Jeremy looked down; Shin Woo was naked, actually naked. He blushed harder, "oh my" he said silently to himself.

Shin Woo stirred, Jeremy busted back down, and pretended he was asleep still. Shin Woo looked up, at Jeremy, he smiled and leaned over to Jeremy and kissed him on the lips. "Darling, I know you're awake" he bites in to Jeremy's lip. Jeremy had an angry chibi look on his face. Shin Woo got on top of his uke and smiled. Jeremy smiled back and then to Shin Woo's surprised, his uke pushed him off and then was on top of him. Jeremy pressed his hands on Shin Woo's chest, and arched back to pop his neck.

"You don't want to anger me" he stated digging his nails in.

* * *

Jeremy went outside shirtless to lie on the deck to get some reading done. Shin Woo came out, licking his lips; Jeremy looked up from his book, and just stared. "What are you doing, baby" Jeremy said dropping his book. Shin Woo stopped licking his lips and looked to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I just had some ice cream, it was sticky" he said taking a seat next to Jeremy. Jeremy smirked to the dirty thoughts that poured into his head.

"Really?" Jeremy's eyes perked. He touched Shin Woo's lips, and smiled "are you sure that wasn't from me". Shin Woo smirked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I am positive" he said leaning over and gave Jeremy a kiss.

"Hello guys" a familiar voice rang out, in a clearing of the throat to note presents. Both guys released from the kiss and looked up and where surprised. It was Mi Nyu and next to her was Tae Kyung, who was beyond embarrassed like his friends.

"Mi Nyu" Jeremy said popping up from his seat, he rushed to Mi Nyu and gave her a hug. He looked down her belly was popping out. "Are you…" Jeremy said just as Mi Nyu busted in.  
" Yes, Seven months" She smiled showing off her glow, she had been so happy, now knowing that Jeremy and Shin Woo had each other that made her even happier.

_**Sorry to announce that I might actually be thinking of leaving it here, I am not sure when I will be able to get back on, so I leave you with as much Yaoi I could give with out getting in trouble, because I had to use the computer at school to post my stories, well much love and strive, and time Skullyandbones. **_


End file.
